


One Ring

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The ring has come to Imladris and Elrond needs to deal with that.





	One Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-08-17

It was not the first night the Lord of Imladris had woken up drenched in sweat. It was also not the first he had barely been able to keep from screaming. And all this because of something so small yet so evil; the one ring. 

If he were to allow himself to hate something in his life it would be the memories it had brought back. Memories of a time long gone. Of events almost everyone else had forgotten, not lived through or not been born yet. Memories that had kept him in their grip for ages, had finally been buried, and now it seemed to start all over again.

When the one ring had entered Imladris' boundaries Elrond had felt it. Felt it as keenly as if he'd been stabbed. There was no word in any tongue he knew that could describe the anger he had felt that moment. Anger because it should have ended three millenia ago.

When Isildur had failed to cast the ring into the fires of Mount Doom Elrond had known he would yet have to play a part in its destruction. Had known it would endure and return. But the knowledge had not lessened the horror when the time arrived. Had not lessened the intensity of the returning nightmares. 

Most people who had met the Elf-Lord regarded him as a higher being, even the elves in his own realm seemed to think this way. Only the ones closest to him knew who he really was, where the lord of the valley ended and only Elrond remained. 

When the nightmares had started again he had contemplated telling his chief advisor and captain, both being his closest friends, but had decided against it. Erestor would know without being told and Glorfindel had enough to worry about with the ring so near. No, he would carry this burden alone. It was his fate and he would face it.


End file.
